Jensaarai
The Saarai-kaar: "We are not evil." '' ''Luke Skywalker: "No, the Jensaarai are not, nor are they wholly good." The Jensaarai were an order of Force-users from the Suarbi system, who arose during the Clone Wars. Their name was Sith (language) for "hidden followers of truth." Their philosophy and methodology was a blend of Sith and Jedi teachings. Their hierarchy loosely resembled that of the Jedi Order. During its creation and early years the Jensaarai were opposed to the Jedi, due to ignorance and the loss of one woman. After the fall of the Galactic Empire, the Jensaarai made peace with the Jedi, and even sent students to learn at Luke Skywalker's Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4. Origins "Jensaarai is a Sith word for hidden follower of the truth. As the Saarai-kaar, I am the keeper of that truth." - The Saarai-kaar On a search through the archives in the Jedi Temple, Tyris uncovered an ancient Sith manuscript detailing Larad Noon's philosophical musings and telling the tales of the exile of the first dark Jedi, the birth of the Sith, the ancient Sith Wars and a great deal of Sith lore. Most of the information contained within was factually correct, save for one crucial detail—the manuscript claimed a shocking revelation: that the Jedi stole everything they knew from the Sith, before exiling them. The truth of the manuscript's contents was, naturally, questionable and biased. However, Tyris unquestioningly accepted the lies of the manuscript and turned his back on the Jedi Order. Shortly before the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Tyris gathered together a band of like-minded Knights and Padawans, leaving Coruscant and faking his own death (along with those of his followers) to protect them from investigation. Taking a name frequently referred to in the text, Tyris dubbed his followers the Jensaarai, meaning 'the hidden followers of truth' in ancient Sith. The group then headed for Susevfi in the Suarbi system, where the nascent Jensaarai established a base to train from. Tragically, Tyris did not notice how the manuscript was corrupting him, and how he was walking the path of the Dark side of the Force. Tyris trained the Knights and Padawans in what he believed to be the secret teachings of the 'true' Jedi, when in fact he was really imparting Sith secrets and unknowingly converted his apprentices to the dark side. The Jensaarai trained in secret on Susevfi until their eventual discovery by a trio of Jedi Knights, with the resulting encounter dramatically changing the nature of the Jensaarai forever. Rebirth "We hid from the Jedi and mourned and buried our dead. We had been sealed together, bound together by the deaths. We made a new memory from the tragedy." -The Saarai-kaar With the discovery that the Sith had returned to the galaxy, Count Dooku's fall to the dark side, and the start of the Clone Wars, the Jedi High Council were anxious to discover anything and everything they could about the mysterious second Sith, Darth Sidious. Many Jedi Knights and Jedi investigators were dispatched by the Jedi Council, or took it upon themselves, to follow up any leads on the Sith. The Jedi Knights Nejaa Halcyon, Ylenic It'kla, and a Jedi known only as "Desertwind" from the scent memory of It'kla, were three such Jedi dedicated to uncovering the Sith. The trio had tracked rumors of Sith Cultist activity to Susevfi, where they discovered Nikkos Tyris and two other former Jedi, thought slain in a battle on Baltizaar. Already lost to the dark side and beyond saving, the Jensaarai presented a threat to the Galactic Republic and the Jedi realized they had a duty to stop the dark siders from spreading. A furious battle ensued in which Nikkos Tyris, Nejaa Halcyon, and the other two Jensaarai were slain. Using their combined Force powers, the Jedi (including a dying Halcyon) flung the mortally wounded Jensaarai into their nearby training base, where the release of dark side energy from their deaths collapsed the building's foundations and all but destroyed the Jensaarai's makeshift base. Ylenic It'kla and "Desertwind" believed the Jensaarai to be vanquished, and departed Susevfi not long after, presumably to report their findings to the Jedi Council. Unknown to the Jedi, however, there were more Jensaarai. When the Jedi arrived at Susevfi, they only found Tyris and two other Jensaarai, and unsurprisingly concluded that these three were the 'Sith cultists' they had heard about. What the Jedi had failed to realize was that they had only slain the leader of the Jensaarai and two of its most experienced members. Within the Jensaarai's base, watching the battle with the Jedi, were the rest of the Jensaarai, hidden by using their Force abilities. When Tyris and the others were slain, and the building collapsed, the Jensaarai were trapped and unable to avenge their brethren. By the time they had extricated themselves from the rubble, the Jedi were long gone. In the aftermath of the battle, the wife of one of the slain apprentices took the title of Saarai-kaar for herself and began to train the next generation of Jensaarai. For most of the Clone Wars, the Jensaarai remained hidden on Susevfi, continuing in their training and strengthening their numbers by taking in Force-sensitives from the local population. The Jensaarai were content to remain in hiding, lest the Jedi discover their existence and return to wipe them out. Thus, the Jensaarai had weathered the death of its founder and secretly grew, while the Clone Wars raged throughout the galaxy. The Empire "None of us will betray our people." - A captured female Jensaarai With the Rise of the Empire and the almost-complete destruction of the Jedi Order, the Jensaarai believed themselves to be liberated—free to practice their arts and expand their knowledge without fear of Jedi brutality and hatred. They openly moved as custodians and guardians of the planet, and the Saarai-Kaar's son even went to personally assist Darth Vader in hunting down the remaining Jedi. Vader however, sensed only the light side within the boy and, using his lightsaber, cut him down where he stood. The Inquisitorius then dispatched Jedi hunters and the odd Inquisitor to Susevfi in an attempt to exterminate the Jensaarai. Many Jensaarai were caught and executed, as the Empire made its presence felt on the planet, and it became clear the Emper would tolerate no other Force-users in the galaxy. Like the Jedi before them, the Emperor's agents made the mistake of believing they had wiped out the Jensaarai, when really they had only dealt with a small group of them. In another show of history repeating itself, the persecutors of the Jensaarai felt that their work was done and left the planet. Stunned by the slaughter of her son, and the apparent betrayal of the Empire, Saarai-kaar and the Jensaarai retreated into hiding once again. The Jensaarai were determined to exact justice on their persecutors though, and after a few years they periodically emerged in small groups or as individuals to conduct raids and ambushes on the Imperial garrison. Sometimes one of the Jensaarai would be killed in the fighting, or captured and executed, but by and large the Jensaarai demoralized the garrison with their continual attacks. It is not known why, but after the initial rush of Jedi hunters descended on Susevfi, they then left and never showed anything more than a token interest in crushing the rebellious, Force-using group. The answer may have been the Emperor simply realizing the Jensaarai had no intention of helping the Jedi-oriented Rebel Alliance off-planet, so they were of no danger to him, and he was busy with the Rebels. Leonia Tavira "You can't stop her." - A captured female Jensaarai With the death of the Emperor and Darth Vader during the Battle of Endor, the Jensaarai knew it was only a matter of time before the Empire fell and they would be free. Hearing rumors of powerful Force-users on Susevfi, the former Moff, Leonia Tavira, now leader of the pirate Invids, arrived and executed the Imperial governor, sending a (false) message to the Jensaarai that they were now free from oppression and persecution. After making contact with the pirate leader, the Jensaarai made the mistake of believing Tavira to be their liberator. In truth, Tavira was merely using Susevfi as a base of operations, and the Jensaarai to hunt down Jedi Knight Corran Horn, who was attempting to rescue his wife Mirax Terrik from the clutches of Tavira. Following Tavira's orders, a group of Jensaarai departed the planet to hunt down Corran Horn, whom they found on Courkrus. Ambushing the lone Jedi, the Jensaarai were on the verge of winning the fight when Luke Skywalker appeared and together with Horn, the two defeated the Jensaarai. The Jedi captured their attackers, and upon questioning, were shocked to discover the existence of the Jensaarai and their warped philosophy (in regards to the Jedi). Since the death of Tyris, the Jensaarai had been taught a skewed history lesson—they were told that the Jedi were dark siders, and that the Sith were champions of the light. Indeed, to his dismay, Skywalker learned that the Jensaarai switched the roles of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Darth Vader, seeing the former as a monster. Informing the New Republic of the secret location of the Invids' base, the two Jedi set off for Susevfi, incognito, in the hope of rescuing Mirax, and confronting the Jensaarai. After locating Mirax and the Jensaarai, a skirmish erupted with the discovery of the Jedi. Thankfully, the New Republic sent a fleet to apprehend Tavira, and with the help of Corran's Force Illusions, managed to drive her away, leaving the Jedi free to conclude their duel with the Jensaarai. After a brief battle, Luke and Corran defeated the Saarai-kaar and the other Jensaarai, who bitterly expected execution at the hands of the Jedi. Luke tried to explain how the Jensaarai had gotten their facts wrong, but the Saarai-Kaar refused to believe him. It was only with the help of Corran's friend, the Caamasi, Elegos A'Kla and his Memnii that the Jedi managed to defuse the situation and reach an understanding with their erstwhile opponents. A certain point of view "Keiran, he is the product of one Jedi tradition, and me, I am born of yet a different one. You and your Jensaarai are just part of a third. If you would permit it, we would welcome you into the greater Jedi tradition of service so that all of our ways, woven together, will make us so strong we can never again be torn apart." - Luke Skywalker to the Saarai-kaar Before their conflict with Corran Horn and Luke Skywalker, the Jensaarai realized, their outlook on the universe had been skewed. If not through Nikkos Tyris' mistaken beliefs, the Saarai-kaar might not have allowed her despair at the loss of her husband and son to color her perception, reinforcing the belief that the Jedi had fallen to the dark side and abandoned the Jensaarai through her teachings. With the help of the new Jedi, the Jensaarai were on the path to true understanding. Though the relationship between the Jedi and the Jensaarai was fragile at first, the Saarai-kaar agreed with Luke Skywalker to send students to his academy on Yavin IV, in the hope of building a better union between the two groups. The Jedi had brought peace and friendship, while the Jensaarai gave Luke valuable knowledge on the practices of Old Republic Jedi, and eventually the Jensaarai became fast allies of the New Jedi Order. After this, the Jensaarai went through a series of ideological reforms, incorporating the truth of their origins and misplaced views, as revealed by Luke Skywalker. The relationship between the Jedi and the Jensaarai only grew stronger, with the latter coming to the aid of the former during the Yuuzhan Vong War. Kelbis Nu, a Jensaarai, went on to train at the Jedi Academy, and fight during the war. He died on Eriadu, persecuted by the Peace Brigade, but was able to pass on valuable information to the Jedi about the Vong's movements. Following the war, the Jensaarai would later come to allow Jacen Solo to learn from them, in his quest to further his knowledge of the Force. During the time after the Sith-Imperial War, the Jensaarai were one of many Force organizations that were given the ultimatium by the One Sith to join their ranks or be destroyed which led to a number of Jensaarai to join their ranks. Bringing of the new After many years following acts with Jacen Solo, the Jensaarai began drawing thin. As they had recently lost many members during the encounter with Jacen Solo, many members went into hiding whilst others simply becamse Sith. As years and years passed, the Jensaarai became a myth. As even longer passed, they became non-existant - a figment of a daydreamers imagination. Even the wisest of Jedi and Sith doubted their existance anymore. This all changed however, with Lucious Gardo. At the age of 58, Lucious was ambushed by 10 cultists of the Dark Side, who were later revealed to be Sith. After being tortured, interrogated and mind-warped he fell to the Darkside of the Force, but was not a Sith. After being released from his cell and given a weapon, he immediently attacked his capturers and killed them all. He collected Intel from the small base before leaving and aquired a holocron which was full of teachings, the same holocron that Nikkos Tyris had found and studied and had caused him to leave the Jedi to create the Jensaarai. Returning to the Jedi Temple, several months after his dissipearance he was purged of the Dark Side with help by the Consulars and resumed duties as usual as Watchman, though not being on the Council anymore after being presumed dead. Jedi close to him could see the dramatic change it had brought to him and he would rarely go out on missions. Instead he would sit in his study researching and decrpyting the meanings of the Holocron he had found prior to his capture and escape. While using the holocron he found a section which needed further decryption, which Nikkos had failed to achieve. After months of work he cracked into the Holocron and revealed hidden secrets and traits of the Jensaarai, including Qey'Tek. With his new techniques, he plotted the re-birth of what appeared to be the true logic to the force and what would really benefit the Galaxy. Bringing this information to the council would make him look like he had fallen to the Darkside by choice, as evidence to the ordered Slaughter of Nikkos Tyris and the other Jensaarai. He continued through the data the Holocron had to offer, also learning techniques of Sith Alchemy to create an armour which would bond with it's user. Deciding not to leave the Jedi just yet, he locked the Holocron deep in his belongings/collections to study later on as a war had just begun. He had been ordered to command troops and accompany them in battle. During the war, he returned to the old destroyed Jensaarai to find the 4000 old year journal which Nikkos Tyris had also found and had been written by Larad Noon, one of the last surviving members of the Brotherhood of the Sith. After studying the book for some days, he left it in his belongings with the Holocron and re-suited into a more stronger armour, which he had created using Sith Alchemy. The animal on which it was based on was a Panther. Attatchments to his armour included Lightclaws, a stealth pack, wrist blades and another pair of Light Claws attatched to the foots of the armour. Questioned by the Jedi of this, they continued ignore the possibility that Lucious may had fallen once more. Demise & Return of a Master As history tells, Lucious's first recorded demise was during this war. On Naboo he was fighting rebel forces when one of his arms was severed by a sniper shot. Injured greatly he took cover and was bombarded with explosive fire from the enemies, although his armour protected him from that, but it was destroyed. With all friendly forces demised and Lucious armed with one green Lightsaber, he emerged from the smoke in a blur to kill as many enemies as he could before he was gunned down, or bled to death. His death was recorded as killed by a stab wound to the heart from a Lightsaber. Unknown if it was his or not, his body was recovered and buried in the Valley of the Jedi. His belongings and weaponary were buried with him, including the holocron and Journal. Two hundred years event prior to Lucious's death, darkside activity was noticed in the Valley of Jedi and was later on reported as a potential 'Grave Robbery'. Lucious had been resurrected by Sith Elders as to myth he knew in-depth uses of Sith Alchemy. Still corrupted Two-Hundred years later, Lucious struck down the Sith Elders and gathered his belongings to re-study and re-begin the true warriors of the force, The Jensaarai. Claiming the title of Saarai-Kaar, Lucious hunted the men and women who caused nothing but misery and death to innocent civilians and found himself a wanted man by the authorities, the Jedi, and had several bounty's on him, all because of myth. No one who Lucious had hunted survived the encounter, unable to tell the tale. Another war broke out between the Jedi and the Sith, both factions had become fully built and it was time to see who was the true ruler of the Galaxy. After years of gathering his followers, the Jensaarai revealed themself at a critical moment in the War and defeated both the Jedi and Sith forces in battle to keep the planet of Susefvi under their control. Several attempts were made by both sides to capture the planet but all failed. Weirdly, Lucious had not aged since his resurrection nearly Three-Hundred years ago, his look had not changed unless it was made by Injury. Further on in the war, the Jensaarai began to face major casulties and Lucious once more, found himself alone in the middle of a war with no back-up or resources. Armed with brand new armour, and Wrist-Blades. Lucious directly joined into a fight on Coruscant for control and found himself in a battle with A Sith Lord, his Apprentices and a Jedi Master. With Susefvi wiped off the Galactic Charts, Lucious knew his planet was safe. Defeating the Sith Lord and Apprentice, he furthered onto the fight with a Jedi Master but was defeated by his use of a Lightsaber. He was forced back and clambered into a Cryofreeze chamber as the building they were fighting in collapsed. Knowing dead or alive, his body would be found. He used the force to seal his mind and it would only be unlocked by the journal, or the Holocron. He also used a rare technique to completely change his appearance, to a younger child around the ageof 7, after which he was instantly frozen. After the war, most records, archives and intelligent had been stolen or destroyed by invading or attacking forces. Susefvi remained off the Galactic Maps, and Lucious's name had been completely forgotten from history. He was woken up by a Scientist in the same re-built Cryotech lab 150 years later. In a state of shock & awe, the confused young Lucious ran and escaped the Cryotech lab and was found a few days later by a passing Jedi, who noticed he was extremely poor and underfed. The Jedi's name was Christopher Aruat, Lucious's late and final Jedi Master. Being trained instantly, Lucious once more began to re-develop his same abilities but at a more advanced stage, unexplainable he joined the Sentinals after being Knighted. 3 days after, Jedi Master Spike Gardo had returned to the Galaxy prior to his dissipearance 40 years ago with a holocron and a Journal which would explain Lucious's abilities in-depth. Upon Arrival, Savdo and Lucious greeted him. Un-expected, Spike was quickly Assassinated by a sniper on-top of the Chancellor's building and had quickly fled the scene. Distraught and angry, Lucious had an emotional trauma. Savdo gave Lucious Spike's possessions for analysis. Going through the records, Lucious's mind began to quickly unlock to reveal his shocking, disturbing and interesting past and what led him to be there. Confused as to what relative Spike was to him, he had finally came to the conclusion that Spike was actually his son. With his mind unlocked, Lucious recruited two Jedi to join him in the creation of the Jensaarai, including the longest member to date (asiding himself), Wolfé. Completly asorbed by the Jensaarai teachings, Lucious once more created his perfect armour and now to this day wears it under his body. After training his first Apprentice, Havaak 'Wolfé' Mahova. He continued to expand to the Jensaarai and recruited and trained 'Do' quickly. Now with two Apprentices, Lucious aims to continue on the teachings and proper follow of the old traditions. His trust in his fellow Jensaarai is incredible and he believes he will be able to elect his successor soon. Lately, he had returned from a Nexusafter dissipearing for five years. He somehow Translocated to the Jensaarai's safehouse/meeting place on Yalara unintentionally to meet up with the rest of his Jensaarai. Now known to be an active opposition to the Sith, the legend continues as his new codename.. Warflag. Philosophy, abilities, and practices "Our masters had uncovered information about Sith techniques from an antiquarian who had recovered artifacts." - The Saarai-Kaar The first Jensaarai, under the tutelage of Nikkos Tyris, were taught the lore of the Sith. Many of the former Jedi, even half-trained Padawans, found the transition from Jedi to Jensaarai difficult at the least. Tyris had somehow come to possess a 4000 year old journal written by Larad Noon, one of the final surviving members of the Brotherhood of the Sith in the Great Sith War. Noon had isolated himself on Susevfi after the war, and his journal delved into both the light and dark aspects of the Force. One of the major themes within Noon's writings was the concept of "integrating the shadow". To fully grasp the Sith secrets within the manuscript required a greater understanding of the Force, an understanding that the early Jensaarai simply did not possess. Whether because of a weak connection to the Force, or incomplete training as Jedi, the group could master no more than the rudiments of what the manuscript detailed. Furthermore, advancement in the arts of the Sith required turning to the dark side. Though the Jensaarai, including Tyris, were unaware of the dark origins of their new powers, most of the group unconsciously refused to turn, including Tyris' own wife and son. Tyris and two of his brightest students, with their greater knowledge of the Force and their mastery of the Jedi arts, quickly spiraled down the dark path. The three quickly decided to turn their fellows, and were in the process of doing so, when the Jedi arrived and defeated them, one of the Jedi however was to be the future Saarai-Kaar Lucious Gardo. The Jensaarai, who were unaware of his fall, mistakenly believed the Jedi to have simply murdered him and abandoned the rest of them, further reinforcing the Sith text's lie of the Jedi as harbingers of evil. With the death of Nikkos Tyris and his two best students, the training and direction of the Jensaarai changed drastically. If Tyris had remained alive it could be assumed that the Jensaarai would have all been turned, and the group would have become nothing more than a cult of Sith acolytes. However, with his death and the destruction of the Sith manuscript during the fight with the Jedi, the sole source of knowledge was the new Saarai-kaar. Because she had never completed her training in the arts of the Sith, the Saarai-Kaar was free from the influence of the dark side, and could only teach the new Jensaarai her own, limited knowledge of the Sith, which was mostly harmless. For example, in possible emulation of ancient Sith armor smiths and the battle armor worn by Sith warriors and the Jedi Knights of old, the Jensaarai had some knowledge of Sith techniques for working cortosis, leading to the development of their specialized armour. Presumably, from the tales of Sith assassins, the Jensaarai were also able to effectively mask their presence in the Force, which may explain why the Emperor's Jedi hunters left Susevfi so early. The Jensaarai were also able to use a unique power they called ballistakinesis. This power involved hurling a collection of small, usually harmless objects, such as coins or pebbles, and using the Force to accelerate their velocity to lethal speeds. Jensaarai philosophy and abilities were thus syncretistic; the mixture of Jedi and Sith teachings complemented each other perfectly. From their Jedi roots they were deeply honorable, disciplined, and respected those same traits in their enemies. From the Sith they learned the power of aggression, though not to the point of the dark side. In that regard, the Jensaarai, after the death of Tyris, remained true to the light side, only with a different outlook on the universe and the Jedi Knights. One Jedi ideal the Jensaarai never abandoned was the defense of peace and justice. Shortly after the death of Nikkos Tyris, the Jensaarai took it upon themselves to act as custodians for Susevfi, and continued to act as much they had during their days in the Jedi Order. Weapons and Armor Following their origins as Jedi, the Jensaarai fought with lightsabers, and were familiar with the lightsaber forms of combat. However, in a break with the Order, the Jensaarai did not place as much importance on the construction of lightsabers, as they did with their Sith-inspired combat armor. To the Jedi, the construction of the lightsaber was an important event in a Padawan's life, a serious step on the path to Knighthood. The Jensaarai generally constructed their lightsabers at an earlier stage in their training than the Jedi, and saw the construction of their armor as more important. To the Jedi, the lightsaber represented the outward manifestation of any given Jedi, each lightsaber was as unique as the Jedi that crafted it, and this was no less true for the Jensaarai. The armor worn by the Jensaarai, as mentioned, was inspired by details of Sith battle armor. It was a highly flexible suit of light armor, covered in spun cortosis fibers, capable of protecting a Jensaarai from lightsaber attacks. First a basic, generic, frame was constructed before the armor was further customized to represent an animal the wearer could relate to. Though not a rule, it was common practice for armor to be styled on animals that were not overly aggressive, but were capable of adequately protecting themselves when threatened, such as a reek or Corellian sand panther. If the wearer was so inclined, modifications to the armor included systems designed to better emulate the creature in question, such as built-in macrobinoculars or retractable claws. The construction of the armor was a deeply personal affair, and was as much of an art form as lightsaber construction, requiring just as much dedication and skill, used in the Jensaarai as the transition from apprentice to full 'knight'. Ranks There were three ranks amongst the Jensaarai: apprentices, defenders, and the Saarai-kaar. This does not include the additional rank of Immortal, which included exceptional defenders and previous Saarai-kaars'. In order to become a defender, an apprentice went through a rite of passage similar to the one that Jedi Padawans took, and many were put through tough trials in which their skilsl were tested through the mind, spirit and body. Apprentices not only created their own lightsabers, but also their trademark armor. Apprentices trained under defenders, much like the Padawan-Master relationship of the Jedi Order. It was important to note that there was no 'intermediary' rank amongst the Jensaarai, the step between Padawan and Master—the Knight—was missing. Instead, defenders were something of a mixture between Knight and Master, training apprentices and forming the bulk of the organization. There were other divisions within the rank of defender; the Ring Defenders formed something of a starfighter corps to protect Susevfi from pirates and/or fleeing criminals. The shield defenders acted much as secretaries, assistants, and bodyguards for the Saarai-kaar. As for the Saarai-kaar, who served as leader of the Jensaarai, there has only been one; the wife of an apprentice who was slain during the Jedi attack. It was unknown as to who would succeed as the next Saarai-kaar, as one has not been nominated, and the current one has never taken an apprentice. The New Era Currently, the Jensaarai are lead by Saarai-Kaar Lucious Gardo, one of the Jedi who defeated Nikkos Tyris and his two apprentices, and don't tilt towards any side of the force. Due to Lucious's experiences, he learned and taught on that embracing both sides comes to a true balance, but not using this to cause harm and pain to others was the correct path, as a contradiction to the Jedi's methods of ignoring emotions such as hate & love. Being an ex-Jedi, Lucious still has a slight link to his old mentors and Jedi friends, such as Savdo Terrel and until as of late Lucien Drexan who has left the Jedi. Not the fighting type, Lucious tries to teach the other Jensaarai to rely on their ability with the force rather than weapons and Lightsabers. He is also a firm believer of 'Form 0' the Jedi's idea that you should try to disarm/end the fight peacefully without causing harm or drawing your weapon, he is rarely seen to ever draw his Lightsaber in battle. Lucious advises his Jensaarai to stay behind the scenes and keep their prescence unknown, the essence of suprise is something which can be used greatly to your advantage if you know how to pull it off correctly, giving them the proper image of 'Shadow Assassins'. Currently non-hostile to any opposing factions, The Jensaarai still continue to monitor and probe them for any sign of activity such as conspiracys, plans which bring harm to those who don't deserve it, and invasions. Occasionally, if need be the Saarai-Kaar himself with issue an order to a Defender+ or an apprentice for his trials to assassinate a High-Priority target to keep peace or stop an event which could really cause damage to people, places and factions. Use of the Force Lucious spreads and advises the Jensaarai to spread out their uses of all powers availible to them, Darksided, Lightsided and Neatrul. A certain faction will have a perk due to the origin of a power, but if they can balance the use of them all out they become superior in the force to them. Combat Some of the Jensaarai are combatants, where-as others such as Warflag depend on the force. Using abilities such as their advanced mind tricks, cloaking & Qey'Tek they keep themself to the shadows and blended in with a crowd or undercover in a group. Being able to do this off and observing others is a key task as a Jensaarai. Recruitment Recruitment is rare and comes to those who have shown they deserve it. Watching the Jedi and Sith, the Jensaarai also over-watch several of their faction members and see if their personal cause is best fitted somewhere in-between them both, making them prime candidates to become part of the Jensaarai. Appearances *''I, Jedi'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''The Joiner King'' *''Tempest'' *''Abyss'' Sources * * *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Wookieepedia'' Category:Force-based Organizations Category:The Force Category:Religions Category:Organizations